Hell House
by Poteito-san
Summary: Inuyasha just got out of high school and moved into a new house. The house is so big and perfect, you would think that a King would live in it. But the house is not all that it seems. This story is a little out of character, but i made this a normal story
1. Introduction

CHAPPIE ONE  
HELL HOUSE  


A/N: Konnichi wa! Kyoku here and I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did, Sesshy and Inuyasha would be a pairing and Shippo would be dead. Aaaanyways, this is supposed to be a horror story with Inuyasha in it, and please don't hurt me if Inuyasha gets hurt in this fic...;;

Inuyasha: WHAT?! You're gonna make me get hurt?! whimpers Some fan girl you are...

Kyoku: Gomen.. ;; But every horror story needs some violence and blood, and well, you just so happened to be the main character! shrugs

Inu-chan: groan well, whatever you do, do NOT make me be with Sesshoumaru in this fic...

Kyoku: evil grin Well, i can't promise anything...

Sesshoumaru: glare I'm warning you...

Inuyasha: blush er, just get on with the story already!!

Kyoku: backs away okay, okay! This is the first chapter of Hell House and i hope you enjoy! At the end of every chapter, I will be writing back to the reviewers, so if you want to feel special, please review!! Okay, here it is.

Sessy and Inu-chan: Finally....!

****

Introduction

Inuyasha had just recently finished high school and now was accepted by a crappy college in New Jersey. Since Inuyasha was in California, the meant that he would have to move. Since Inuyasha was 19 at the time and he had to fly over to New Jersey, his parents decided that he was old enough to fly alone.

On his way to the airport, in his old fashioned Mustang, it was stormy and the rain sounded like thousands of pebbles being thrown all around his car. The drive to the airport was about 15 minutes and by the time he arrived, he only had 30 minutes until his plain would take flight.

Inuyasha ran with his miniature, black backpack in his left hand. They would be boarding for his destination in only 5 minutes (keep in mind that he had to get through all of the security line... thingies.. ;;). HE quickly grabbed a seat very far away from the door that lead to the plain.

If you were to open Inuyahsa's bag, you would find Rurouni Kenshin Volume Seven, eyeliner, mirror, sketch pad, cell phone and his wallet that contained precisely $56.04. Not really caring what he grabbed out of the bag, he mindlessly pulled out the eyeliner ad began to put some on, using the portable mirror.

After Inuyasha had put away everything and was ready to race onto the plane, everything gradually began to slow down. the people around him were moving so slow, you would have guessed that they were frozen! He couldn't' hear anything anymore, and his eyes widened. He turned over to the left and after that, he became paralyzed. he tried to scream, or move...anything!! But his efforts were vain.

While he was paralyzed, he something moving through the almost frozen vermins. But she was different. She was the only one who was moving at a swift pace. The way Inuyasha could describe her was beautiful. She had long brown hair and went down past her buttocks, and it was just left, hanging over her face. She was very short and was almost as pale as a vampire's stomach. Her cheeks were rosier than Miroku's cheeks after Sango slaps him, and her lips were light pink. She was wearing a long, red plaid dress with long sleeves that covered her hands.

For only second, her eyes met his. She had this creepy look. A look that leaves the hair on your neck standing...And she had this smile that would make you chuckle. When she turned her head so that it was not looking at his, everything turned black, and as quick as a blink, everything was back to normal. Everyone was moving at a regular pace, and Inuyasha could move again. he quickly turned his head to try to find the beautiful girl again, but she was gone. Nowhere to be found.....

Inuyasha had to remember what the girl looked like, so he took out his sketch pad and tried to draw as quick as possible. His hands were moving like a boat on water as lat as solid ground over the paper. When Inuyasha had finished drawing her, he sat there, motionless, staring at his piece of art. He started zoning out, and had flash backs of the incident....

Attention! New Jersey plain for 3:45 p. m. is now boarding! Please grab your belongings and head for the entrance to the plane. I repeat! We are now boarding for New Jersey! said the speakerphone. This made Inuyasha jump out of his seat, and threw his pad and pencil in with his other crap.

As the seconds went by, Inuyasha had finally gotten on the plane and sat by himself because there were only 23 people on the whole plane. he was actually glad that he would be by himself, that way, he could relax and take up as much room as he wanted.

Inuyasha laid his head on one of the mini pillows that they give you on the airlines, and fell into a deep sleep, not caring that he was missing the safety video. Soon, he would be in New Jersey and he would be looking for a nice house to live in that was near his new college....

A/N: Hey, what do you think? I know this was short, but i was supposed to be at my friend's house 10 minutes ago, so i kinda had to rush. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I am dying to know...

Inuyasha: That sucked! Even I could do better than that!!

Kyoku: sniffle that's not nice.... T-T By the way, please ignore all of the typos, like i said, i was in a hurry. Okay, I'll see ya next chapter (what is that supposed to mean?) BYE! glomps readers

Sesshoumaru: I'm just glad I wasn't introduced in this chapter... looks around the room

Inuyasha and Kyoku: glare


	2. A Night at the Inn

**Hell House  
Chappie two**

Kyoku: Hello everyone I'm back for another chapter of Hell House! w00t! First, let me thank the reviewer.  
**  
Lil'Inu-Yasha:** Thank you so much for reviewing:cries: Yeah I'm sorry about it being confusing. Sometimes I just tend to ramble on and not realize that it is an awkward sentence. Also, sorry it took so long for me to update. I waited for over two months for even my ACCOUNT to be created and I just kind of gave up until I had seen your review a while after you sent it. Sorry about that and I hope you haven't given up on Hell House! I'm also glad that you like it so far. Well, I wasn't really planning on having the girl be Kagome but I can make it happen, except she will have longer hair and be paler.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did, Shippo would have died a long time ago. :evil grin:

Kyoku: Also, the poem that Inu-chan writes is a translated Pierrot song that I just love. XP Anyways, let us proceed with the first chapter.

Inuyasha: What? First chapter! This is the second one, idiot!

Kyoku:sighs: Well, if you had paid any attention, that was the introduction. Also, I know no one wants to read about Inuyasha going on a plane ride so I am skipping from where he is at an inn or something like that. :shrug:

Sesshoumaru: Just get on with it, you fowl creature.

**Chapter One: A Night at the Inn**

As Inuyasha drove through the rain to find a hotel of some sort, he wondered if some kind of cloud was following him around the country. It was surely a coincidence that it was ALSO raining in New Jersey.

After driving for almost an hour, Inuyasha spotted an inn in the middle of no where (well, let's just say that Inuyasha is a little lost...) and drove in to the small and inconvenient parking lot in front. Without an umbrella, Inu-kun would have to drag his heavy bags in the pouring rain to get to the inn's office.

When Inuyasha turned around from his car so that he was facing the inn, there was someone leaning against the entrance to the office. Inuyasha paused in place and just stared at the...man (from what Inuyasha could tell). The man had a huge grin on his face and it wasn't exactly what you could call welcoming. Without any more further ado, he slowly began to walk towards the stranger.

Good evening, sir... said the stranger. Are you alone?  
Inuyasha was too shy and scared to say any more than a simple reply.  
Ah! Well, then let me take your bags and I can give you a room. So, how many nights will it be?  
Well, er just one. I am kind of in a hurry. _Just lie..._ (italics is when they are thinking just to let you know)  
The stranger pouted. Is that all really? Not a day longer? I get kind of lonely down here all by my lonesome...  
Inuyasha put on a fake smile thinking about how much a creep this guy was. Um...yeah. Can you please show me to my room?  
Ah, but of course, sir! He took his bags for him and walked in the office, holding the door open for the poor, soaking Inuyasha. The stranger set his bags to the side and motioned for Inuyasha to come to the desk. He seemed to be pulling out a clipboard. If you would just sign here with your name and address. He handed the clipboard and a pen over to the soaking mutt.

Yeah, sure... he hesitated for a moment and put his name down as _Oshiwaru Shinya_ and put a fake address. Inuyasha then handed it back to the man.

After taking a look at the clipboard closely and seeing his fake name, the stranger said, Nice to meet you Shinya. My name is Dahu. It is a pleasure meeting you. Dahu held his hand out to Inuyasha and deciding to be polite, he accepted the handshake.

N-no...the pleasure is all mine...Er, Dahu-san. Putting on that fake smile, Inuyasha walked over to his bags, hoping that Dahu would take the hint and quickly give him his room keys so that he could just get away from his strange creep.

Oh, I almost forgot! Here are your keys. You are in room 11. That one is in the way back. I hope you don't mind. Pulling the keys to room 11 off of the rack, Dahu threw another strange grin at Inuyasha.

_Of course I won't mind. _Oh, thank you, and no it is fine. I like my space' I guess you could say, Doing one of those fake laughs that you normally do at business parties, he swiftly grabbed his bags and went as fast as he could to his room.  
When Inuyasha had settled down and unpacked everything, he decided that he was going to continue on his poem that he was currently working on. What he had so far was:

looking up to your eyes, they were colored by such a deep sadness.  
I wonder how much pain you were hiding behind them.

I dreamt that I shed everything and was just born.  
I'm sure that's where I should be going home to.

if the scattering flower petals will disappear in the wind,  
someday I'll be able to say these words,

Getting out his pen, he thought for a while, then began to jot more lines down for his poem. He came up with:

Right now I want you more than anyone, so much it's tearing me apart  
don't leave my arms. I'd give up everything  
Right now I want you more than anyone, so much I'm crying out  
My wish which could never reach, becomes wounds on my shakey memory.

we held each other on the freezing night, sharing our warmth together,  
we both were scared that even then we couldn't stop shivering.

I dreamt that I shed everything right before I rotted away,  
I'm sure that's where I should be returning to.

Right now, I want you endlessly, so much it's tearing me apart  
don't leave my arms. I'd give up the future  
Right now, I want you endlessly, so much I'm crying out  
My wish which could never come true, becomes wounds on my shakey memory.

He read over the poem and was proud of his work. I should probably go to sleep so I will be able to wake and leave before that Dahu guy wakes up... Inuyasha said outloud. After the quick thought of waking up and having to deal with Dahu once again, Inuyasha even decided to pack up all of his other stuff so that all he would have to do in the morning was get dressed and leave.

So he got into bed and quietly turned off the lamp by his bed.

THE MORNING

Inuyasha finally opened his drowsy eyes and was relieved to see that there was still no sun. He turned on the lamp and saw that it was 5:00 a.m. but the bad thing was that it was still raining. Making sure that he was swift enough to beat Dahu (who knew what time he opened the inn) but still quiet enough that he wouldn't waken anyone, Inuyasha got dressed.

Sneaking out of his room with all of his belongings, he headed for the office room. When he had reached the desk, he took he clipboard he put his signature and the time for the time he checked out. There was also a sign that said 7.00 a night so Inuyasha left the right amount for Dahu and assumed that this would be okay.

A large amount of relief had come to Inuyasha when he had started his car and was back on the road, heading to his friends house. He asked this friend if he could stay at his house just until he had bought a home for himself. After all, Inuyasha had gathered all of the money that he thought possible just to afford a decent home.

bearing the deep wounds that you can't get rid of,  
yes, come, just bloom by me.


End file.
